The Red Haired Healer
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: scarred at 14, foster child Alex now goes to ouran for a fresh start. there she meets the host club. there's a hitch though. she's teriffied of boys. can Hikaru help with her problem? and why does tamaki seem a little overly friendly? Hikaru/OC/Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey! It's me! I have arrived! (crickets) you are mean peoples. anyway, this is a new story, and I'm trying my best to not copy other peoples ideas by dressing up a girl as a guy, but you see, Alex has a reason. It's not just because she dousn't want to wear the but ugly banana dresses for the females. sooo, read and rate! P.S oh yeah, and whenever I say 'boy' or 'he' in brackets, that means I'm switching over to the male version of Alex. just remember that! please don't be confused!

Chapter 1

Alex walked down the halls of the humongous school. _Wow. It's so beautiful!_ He thought. He looked down to the ground and listened to the sound of his footsteps on the Marble floor. "Must of cost a hell of a lot for all this." he said out loud. When he got to the principal's office, he walked in, and up to the secretary. "Hi. My name is Alex Naismith, and I'm a transfer student." Alex said while looking down at the ground. The secretary looked him up and down. The 'boy' was wearing the school's male uniform, and had messy shoulder length jet black hair that covered his face when he looked down.

"Ah, yes, you are. I have your information sheet. You are the foster child of Mr. Silver." Alex nodded his head. "Well, here is your class schedule, and I will get one of the students to show you around." Quickly looking up, Alex looked at the secretary with large beautiful crystal blue eyes. "It's okay. I can find the classes by myself." A bit stunned, the secretary was mesmerized by the boy's eyes. Giving the woman a small smile, he turned and walked out of the office. Once outside, and far away from the place, he let out a huge sigh.

* * *

"I wonder how long I can keep my secret for." Alex asked herself quietly. Reaching under her uniform, she scratched at the bindings around her chest. "It's getting kind of hard to breath in these." The bell ringed, and she walked forward again, but kept her head down. She was in this school, yes. But did she want to be noticed? No. So she just went on her way, minding her own business, until she bumped into someone that is. She landed half on her butt and half on her back. Her eyes were closed when she had made the final landing, but she opened them after a few seconds. To her horror, she was face to face with a green eyed, red haired, **boy**.

* * *

Mumbling an apology, he got up off of 'him'. Looking away he held his hand out to help him up. When the other boy didn't take it, the red haired boy looked down to see a pair of huge adorable blue eyes looking up at him. And they were filled with...fear? "What's wrong?" Hikaru asked the blue eyed boy. His breath hitched. Mistaking this for admiration, Hikaru smirked and reached out to grab the other boys hand and hoist him off of the ground. But the boy flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you." Hikaru told him, reaching out again.

Scrambling backwards, the boy got up, and ran down the hall with lightning speed. Kaoru appeared then and asked his twin, "Hey bro! What's wrong with you?" "I just bumped into this guy. And when I tried to help him up, he just ran away." Hikaru told his brother. "weird." The younger twin said. They both shrugged and linked arms, and made their way to their next classroom.

* * *

Once she couldn't see the red haired boy anymore, she stopped and leaned against the wall. Sliding down it, she caught her breath. Once her jagged breathing was slowed to normal again, she took out her schedule and looked at the lesson she had to go to. _Hmmm. Math with Mrs. Needle. The door number is 125 apparently. _Alex thought. After looking for the stupid room for half an hour, she was totally lost, and went back to were she started down the wall where she had collapsed before, she looked up to the door in front of her and groaned. Right smack dab in the middle of everything, was the door with the numbers 125. Sighing, she got up and walked over to the double doors. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open.

She walked right inside with her head downwards. "Ah, Mr. Naismith. Nice of you to join us." Mrs. Needle said. "Please come over here and introduce yourself." Still with her head down, she mumbled something. "Please look up and use a louder voice. And please move your hair out of your face." Mrs. Needle said patiently. Looking up at the class, she tucked her hair behind her ears and gave a nervous the girls saw the boy's face, they all swooned and some fainted.

* * *

He was absolutely gorgeous! No, correction, he was beautiful! All the girls thought it was absolutely adorable as the boy gave a nervous smile but was still very shy. Hikaru stared at the boy in the front of the classroom. Leaning over to whisper to Haruhi and Kaoru, he told them "that's the guy I bumped into!" "The one who ran away?" Kaoru asked. "Duh. Who else would run away from me?" Hikaru asked his brother exasperated. "Everyone." Haruhi said. Kaoru cracked up and Hikaru huffed.

* * *

Still scared stiff of all the males in the room, Alex found it hard to talk. "Uh... M-my name is...Alex, a-and I'm 16. I l-like reading and writing, and d-dressing up for plays and such." Alex said stuttering slightly. The girls in the classroom found this even cuter, and gave out lots of "awww's." Making Alex blush a little from embarrassment. That sent some of the girls swooning. "There is an empty seat beside Mr. Hitachiin. Uh, the one on the left of Ms. Fujioka." Mrs. Needle said pointing towards the empty seat.

Unfortunately, this seat was in between two males. Alex nodded and headed for the chair. Trying not to brush against either of the boys. When she sat down, she was ramrod straight. She was too scared to move. She knew it wasn't their fault that she was deathly afraid of men, but she just couldn't stand them. The guy on her right suddenly leaned over and reached his hand out, asking for a pencil. She flinched, and then slowly moved to grab a pencil for him. She held on to the very end of the writing utensil, and gave it to him, without touching him. When he had a hold of it, she quickly removed her hand and sat ramrod straight again, looking at the teacher. She didn't notice Hikaru watching her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Why the hell does he flinch whenever someone tries to touch him?_ Hikaru wondered. _Must be personal space issues. Heh heh, this could be fun to tease him. _Smiling to himself, he leaned back in his chair, glancing every once in a while to the rigid boy beside him. When class had finally ended, the boy immediately got up and dashed out of the room. "He's a flighty one isn't he?" Kaoru remarked. Haruhi and Hikaru agreed. "I wonder what got him all uptight." Hikaru said. Giving a mischievous grin, they looked at each other and said at the exact same time, "I believe it is our duty to unwind him"

Running off to find Alex, Haruhi shouted after them "don't scare him to much! Remember! He's very timid!" the twins waved her off and continued to search for the boy. The next class was gym, so they walked towards the change rooms. They spotted Alex, who was walking towards the girls changing rooms. The twins sneaked up behind him and jumped in front of him. "Why are you walking towards the girl change rooms? Hoping for a peek? And we thought you were innocent and reserved." Hikaru said with a sneaky grin on his face. "So naughty. You should be punished." Kaoru said mirroring his brother's grin.

"I-I uh, d-dropped my c-contact!" Alex stuttered. "Oh, well, okay then, let's go get changed!" the twins said, dragging the poor blue eyed girl along with them into the boys change room. There she was thrown inside, landing on her face. "ow." she muttered. Sitting up, she rubbed her bottom end and looked up. Right in front of her, where **tons **boys! Completely terrified, and not thinking straight, she dashed for an empty corner of the room and sat down, facing the wall. "So...So many... b-boys." She whimpered while rocking herself back and forth.

Kaoru walked in after throwing Alex inside, and saw her huddled in a corner, trembling, and whimpering. Being the caring person he is, he walked over to 'him' and kneeled down beside the boy. He reached out and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Stiffening, Alex whipped around and scooted away from him, up against the wall. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked while taking a step towards the boy. Alex then looked up at him, and burst into tears. Backing away, he raised his hands in the air. "Kaoru what did you do?" Hikaru asked, coming over. "I don't know. Someone should go and get a teacher or something."

Some of the boys in the change room who were watching nodded and ran off to find the nearest adult. "Wait! Find Haruhi! He could help with this! He always knows what to do!" one of the boys shouted. Hikaru got up and ran to the privet changing room that Haruhi always used for gym class. Finding her walking out of the changing room, he grabbed her arm and said "hurry! Somehow we made Alex cry!" "I warned you guys!" she sighed.

Still wailing her head off, a male teacher made it in before Hikaru and Haruhi, and was trying to console her. But when he tried to get close, she cried louder, which made him back away again. When Haruhi came upon the scene, she walked over to the distraught 'boy' and kneeled down in front of him. "Alex." Haruhi said softly. Alex looked up and when he saw the female host, (AN: Alex knew right away that Haruhi was a girl, because she can sense it. I know it's weird, but yeah.) He latched on to her, and clung. He slowly stopped crying, and it soon became sniffles. "Wow. Haruhi must have magical powers or something." A few of the boys still in the change room remarked.

"What were you so scared about?" asked Haruhi quietly. "B-boys. I'm t-terrified of them." Alex said, her voice muffled because her face was in Haruhi's jacket. Realization dawned on Haruhi, and she looked up to the twins who were nearby and told them "okay guys, we need to get him to a quiet place with no people in it. I need to talk to him." Nodding, they stood up and led them to music room three, which was not being used at the moment. Alex was clinging to Haruhi the whole way there, and stayed as far away from the twins as possible. Once inside the room, they sat Alex down, shooed the twins out, and Haruhi questioned her.

"Why are you so afraid of boys when you are one yourself?" she asked Alex. "Who said I was a boy?" Alex responded, now completely calm because she was out of any male presences. "You're not?" Haruhi asked with wide eyes. "Why are you so surprised when you're a girl to?" Alex asked confusedly. With even bigger eyes, Haruhi asked "how did you know that?" "I can sense it." Alex responded. "To tell you the truth, I dressed up as a boy because when you're a girl, you get touched a lot more by males. Am I right?" Haruhi nodded, and Alex continued.

"I'm the foster child of Mr. Silver. I was put into foster care after the government found I was being beaten by my father and two older brothers. My mom died when she gave birth to me, and my father blames me for it. That's why he beat me I guess. That's probably why I'm so terrified of boys." "But why all boys?" Haruhi asked. "It's just that, whenever I get close physically to a male, images of when I got beaten flash into my mind, and fear takes over." Alex said, whispering the last part.

"I'm trying really hard to get over it, but all the guys I know are really scary." "I can help you." Haruhi offered. "I have lots of guy friends, and they are all really nice. Stupid, yes. But very nice." Beaming up at Haruhi, Alex said "okay!" and gave Haruhi a hug. Alex got up and walked out of music room three to her next class. _I hope they can help me get over this fear._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, she went with Haruhi to her club, but stuck close to her at all times. When she was inside the third music room, she instantly relaxed. There were girls everywhere. When they saw Alex, they squealed, and dashed over to 'him'. Since it was female company, Alex was completely calm. She even smiled at them which caused many girls to swoon. However, she froze up when a tall blonde waltzed over to her. He was about to sweep her into an embrace, when Haruhi intervened. Whispering something in his ear, he stopped to listen, and then nodded. _Damn. I hope Haruhi didn't tell him about the beating. _Alex thought. But she knew that the short haired brunet wouldn't. Alex had made the girl promise her to not tell anyone about the beating.

Even though Haruhi was in-between her and the stupid looking blonde, Alex took a step back, and thumped into a rock wall. Looking up, she saw a huge spiky black haired guy looking down at me. Making an _eep _sound, she covered my head on instinct. "Mori, I think Alex isn't very comfortable around you guys yet." Haruhi told the tall scary dude. "ah." He said. "Who wouldn't be comfortable around Takashi?" a young sounding male voice asked. Looking down beside her, Alex saw a little blond haired boy looking at her with big blue eyes. He was holding a pink stuffed bunny and clinging onto Mori's leg.

Even though Alex couldn't stand males, the little blond was just so...so cute! She had always loved little children and cute things. Kneeling down so she was eye level with the small boy, Alex asked him "what's your name?" looking up cutely, he replied "my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny." He was sooo cute! Giving him a smile she asked him "can I pick you up?" Haruhi and lots of other people were surprised. Alex had never warmed up to anyone let alone a guy so quickly. Beaming up at Alex, Hunny nodded his approval. She then stood up and bent over to pick up the boy, and placed him on her hip. After that, she walked around the rest of the day very happy, and even ate cake with Hunny and Mori.

But she was still wary about the other host club members. She definitely didn't trust the twins with their mischievous ways. Tamaki just freaked her out, and Kyouya seemed a bit scary. But she could tell they meant well. She bet Kyouya had a soft side too. All scary guys did. She was much nicer to everyone after holding Hunny for a while, but she had a no touching rule. After a while, the twins decided that they wanted to play the 'which one is Hikaru game.' Putting their hats on their heads, they spun around a few times, and asked, "Okay, which one is Hikaru?" looking at them closely, I leaned closer, and inspected their faces. Exactly the same. But they're eyes were very different. They may have the same color eyes, but their feelings were different. I could tell them apart instantly.

"The one on the left Is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru. And don't deny it. You know I'm right." Alex told them. Both of them were shocked, but asked, "How can you tell?" "Well, Kaoru, your eyes have different emotions than your brothers. You seem more gentle and kind, while Hikaru seems more mischievous and playful." Alex said. "Well, you're right." Kaoru said. Alex gave them a genuine smile that lit up her face, making the twins blush. "You know, if you cut that hair a bit and cleaned it up; you would be adored like, ten times more." Hikaru pointed out. Not exactly liking the idea of being adored more than she already was, she said "I don't have a choice, do I." "Nope!" the twins said before advancing towards her. Backing away, she reminded them "no touching!"

Ignoring her, they scooped her up and brought her towards the back of the room. They then dumped her in a hairdressing chair that had appeared out of nowhere. Both of them started circling her, looking at every angle, before whipping out a pair of scissors. Snipping and chopping, they styled, cut, and blow-dried her hair in 10 minutes. When they were done, they showed her a mirror and she saw a _very_ attractive guy looking back at her with an emo style hair cut. The persons blue eyes naturally looked like they had eyeliner around them, and the hair brought them out more. Tilting her head to the side, she kept looking at herself until the mirror was taken away.

Two identical faces were now in front of her, and said "I didn't know you had pierced ears before." "Yeah. And I have my upper ear pierced to. I have an appointment to get my nose pierced two days from now." Alex told them. "And my lip." "I thought you don't like being touched." Hikaru said. "I have my personal, trusted, female tattoo and piercing artist." Alex responded. "We want to come and see how getting piercings work. Our mom and dad would never let us get piercings..." Kaoru started. "...or tattoos." Hikaru finished. "I'm allowed piercings, just not tattoos. But I have one anyway." Alex told them. Turning around, she pulled the back of her shirt down a bit to show them the cross on in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Kaoru looked at it, while Hikaru noticed something weird. There was a strap on 'his' shoulders that look suspiciously looked like a bra strap. _No. That's just weird. Why would a guy have a bra on? Or maybe... he is like Haruhi? A girl dressed up like a boy? _But before he could finish the thought, Alex let go of her shirt and turned to face them again. "There are lots of places where you can get a tattoo without your parents finding out. Like here," she said pointing to her thigh. "Or here," she pointed to where her tattoo was. "Or here," she then pointed to her butt, and laughed when the twins mouths gaped open. "There are lots of places." She concluded. "But since your guys, I suggest that you not put it on your back anywhere. It's more visible when you're swimming." Alex suddenly realized what she had said, and hurriedly added, "I know we're all guys, but my hair was longer and I didn't have to worry." _Definitely weird_. Hikaru thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex had warmed up to Mori immensely. She had spent some time with him and Hunny to know his quiet demeanour, and gentle ways. She liked him because he didn't make unnecessary comments or talk overly much. Although Alex was fine with Mori now, she was still cautious when the twins were around. But she went along with their games, while keeping a no touching rule. She avoided Tamaki like the plague. He was **way **too touchy feely. And a drama queen. No, wait, scratch that, he was drama king. It took a bit to muster up all her courage and go talk to Kyouya. She walked over to where he usually sat, typing on his computer, and sat down on a chair beside him.

"Hi. I know I've been in here for a few days now, but my name is-""Alex Naismith. I know." He interrupted. "You know? Oh. Well, what else do you know about me?" Alex asked. "Alex Naismith, Age: 16, Birthday: July 14, Gender: female, Parents: Josh and Violet Naismith, mother died at childbirth, and you were put into foster care for unknown reasons when you were 14. Went from home to home until last month, when Mr. Silver of Silver lining hair and Makeup Company took you in. Interests: Writing, Music, Art, and drama. And you are now attending Ouran Academy." He said with a matter of fact voice. With a shocked expression on her face, she then frowned and turned away, muttering "stalker."

"I am not a stalker, I simply make everything, and everyone I am associated with known to me. Down to the last detail." He told her. Suddenly, something in the description of her stuck out like a sore thumb. "Wait a second… when you said Gender, you said female? B-but, I'm a guy!" Alex said in a feeble attempt to convince him. "Don't bother with the denials; I know full well you are a female. My family owns all the hospitals in Japan. We have solid proof that you are indeed a girl." "But you won't tell anyone right? I have a good reason to dressing up like a guy. Just promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. The only one who knows that I'm a girl is Haruhi and now… you." She said with worry etched on her face.

"I don't see any profit in this for me." He said. Leaning back in his chair as he looked back at his computer. _Man. This guy has to get something out of everything._ Alex thought to herself in annoyance. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want for a week." She said. "Anything?" he asked with his attention fully on her now. "yep." She said popping the 'p'. "Okay. You start tomorrow. And remember, you said **anything**." He reminded her. He then stood up and walked out of the room with his computer and notebook in hand. The last thought that went through her mind was, _**Oh shit! **_

When Alex got up the next morning, she dreaded the week ahead of her. She didn't know the shadow king very well, but she knew him well enough that she was afraid of what he was going to do. With a depressed sigh, she got up and got ready for the day. First thing she did before getting dressed, was bind her chest. (Hey that rhymed!) It made her itch terribly, but it was necessary, so she grinned and bared it. When Alex got to school, she tried to avoid getting seen by any of the host club members. Walking at a brisk pace, she clutched her school books to her chest and looked straight ahead.

"_**BANG!"**_ she turned her head to see what made the noise, and walked straight into two broad chests. "Eep!" she said, before realizing how girly that sounded. Quickly changing the octave, she lowered her voice and said "ow." Instead. Two pairs of gold eyes looked down at her with interest. "Oh. Alex, we didn't see you there." Kaoru said, plainly lying. In fact, they had been looking for her. "We talked to Kyouya yesterday…" Hikaru started. Oh no. that's never a good thing. "… And he told us all about your little deal with him." Kaoru finished. "But he didn't say what the deal was about. He just said that you had to do whatever he wanted for the week." Hikaru said with a meshivious glint in his eyes. _Uh, oh_. Alex thought in her head. "w-what did he say t-to you?" she asked.

"Well," they said together while both of them leaned forward. "We convinced him to let us have you for a few days. Now we get to play with you all we want!" "F-fine. But r-remember the n-no touching r-rule." She told them stuttering. Ignoring her wishes, they flanked her on both sides and both of them grabbed one of her arms and hauled her to the next class. "We get to play dress up after classes!" they told her happily. Alex went stiff. _Dress up? They better not mean dresses. If they do, I'm going to kill them. But I can't. I made a deal with the shadow king. Damn!" _once the twins got to the classes, they put her in her usual desk and they flanked her on either side again.

She had become quite popular with everyone lately. Even though she was shy and stuttered a lot with strangers, once she warmed up to people she was very kind and loyal and smiled a lot. Alex was kind to everyone, but she had a no touching rule for the guys. Everyone found this a bit odd, but respected it. Once she sat down at her desk, the students of her class surrounded her and started talking to her. Alex laughed and smiled when they were there making her fan girls swoon. "You're so pretty when you smile!" one of the girls told Alex. Alex blushed and thanked the girl making all females in the room scream "**Kawaii!**" Hikaru watched this all with passing interest. 'He' may be shy and stutter sometimes, but everyone considered it heart warming. He loved embarrassing Alex, but in a good natured way. He couldn't wait to dress him up after classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tamaki was feeling weird. He didn't feel his usual princely self. (*cough* clingy stalker *cough*) he was hurt for some reason whenever Alex avoided him. And 'he' avoided Tamaki like he had rabies or something. He would try to talk to him and approach the black haired boy with his usual princely charms, but Alex would scurry off into the opposite direction. The opposite direction just happened to be right into the twin's arms. Tamaki was shocked. When Alex first came in, he was terrified of all of them except Hunny. But now, the only ones he allowed to touch him, was Haruhi and the twins. Alex acted like he had been friends with Haruhi forever. The twins he was more stand offish with, but he still let them include him in their games.

That day, when classes were over, Alex was dragged into music room three to play dress up with the twins. Complaining and groaning all the way there, she was pushed into a room with walls made with curtains. A huge pile of clothes was soon thrown in after her. Completely buried under the massive amount of clothes, she made her way to the top, bursting through and gasping for air. When Alex looked up, she saw two approaching figures with an evil aura surrounding them. Sinking into her pile of clothes she was still chest deep in, she tried burying herself again to hide from the devious twins. Unfortunately, the grabbed her by the back of the collar, and dragged her out from her hiding spot. "Now, now Alex, no hiding allowed! Remember your promise!" the twins said with creepy voices. "F-fine! But you have to get out!" she told them, pushing them out of the curtain.

They both landed on their faces, but picked themselves up and acted like nothing happened. Giving each other an evil smirk, they dashed outside to set up the runway. Yep, they were going to make 'him' do a fashion show for the host club. Hikaru was quite proud of himself and his brother, and walked around the stage for the upcoming show. Suddenly, he noticed a piece of clothing on a chair which they must have dropped when they gave Alex all those clothes. Picking it up, he told his brother, "We must have dropped this. I'll go and give it to Alex." Nodding his head in approval, Kaoru turned back to what he was doing. Hikaru headed towards the dressing room with the outfit and his cell phone he was texting away at.

Alex groaned at all the dresses that they had there. They were seriously twisted. She thought that she had them convinced that she was a boy. Maybe they were gay, and liked seeing guys in dresses. Shaking her head at the thought of Jessie McCartney in a dress, Alex took her pants off. The moment she had taken her shirt off, she began unwrapping the bindings she had over her bra. Alex heard a choking sound behind her and the clatter of something metal on the ground. Whirling around, she saw Hikaru standing there with his hand open which the cell phone that was on the ground had previously occupied. He stood there, mouth open, staring at her. Alex stared right back. The fact that he was there, staring at her while she was in her bra and underwear, suddenly kicked in, and she screamed. Hikaru snapped out of it, and jumped at her, covering Alex's mouth so the other hosts wouldn't hear them. Too late.

Tamaki dropped what he was doing as soon as he heard the scream. It was coming from the direction of the change rooms, and it was strangely female. All the hosts heard it, so they ran over there as fast as they could. When they burst in, they found Hikaru on top of Alex in a **very** suggestive position. The two people on the floor were chest to chest, nose to nose. Tamaki jumped in and said "hey Hikaru, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Both Hikaru and Alex went red faced, and Hikaru scrambled to get off of her. Once Hikaru moved, all of the boys got a plane view of Alex's bra, which they guessed was at least a c-cup. Well, who could blame them? There boys. Alex's face went even redder, and she tried to cover up the best she could. Haruhi stepped in then and shooed all the guys out of the room as fast as she could.

"Don't mind them. They have all seen me in my bra too. Only, god granted you with much more than me." Haruhi told the mortified girl who was still on the ground. Haruhi helped Alex up and handed her a pair of pants. "Might as well do what you were going to do anyway." The brown haired girl told her. Alex nodded and took the jeans from Haruhi. "Oh, and they have this whole stage set up for you to do a fashion show, so get ready to go down the catwalk." Alex nodded again dumbly. Haruhi then left her to change. Once Alex had slipped the pants Haruhi had handed her, (they were bright yellow skinny jeans) she then rooted around for a good shirt to wear with her jeans. She soon found an off the shoulder black shirt with yellow warning signs on it, black converses, and a bright yellow headband with a bow on the side.

She put all these on found a makeup station. Sitting down in front of a mirror, she set to work on giving herself very dark dramatic eyes, and some lip-gloss. She also put on lots of yellow beads and some dangly huge black earrings. When she walked outside, everyone looked at her in shock. They thought she looked girly before in just her bra and underwear, she looked even more so now, except in an emo sort of way. The jeans hugged her butt perfectly, the shirt was tight in all the right places, accenting her curves, and the dark makeup brought the whole outfit together. She looked like and emo goddess. "I-if you guys are w-wondering, this is m-my usual style." She told them. When she smiled at them, all the hosts felt like she was smiling just at _them_ and no one else.

_Uh, oh. If she's not careful, she will have all of the hosts falling for her!_ Haruhi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"W-well, since you know that I'm a g-girl, I might as w-well explain everything."Alex said. Haruhi looked at her worriedly and asked "Are you sure?" Alex just nodded her head and sat down on a chair, with all the hosts surrounding her. "t-to start off, H-Haruhi and Kyouya already knew that I was a girl." Alex explained, losing her stutter while she kept talking. "But I made a deal with Kyouya that he wouldn't tell in exchange with me doing whatever he wanted for the entire week." "So that's what the deal was about." The twins said. "Yes. You see, the reason I dressed up as a boy is because I thought that I would be touched less and be ignored. Sadly, these eyes always give me away. They draw people to me. When girls get attracted, the boys come too." Alex told them. "Why do you not want to be touched?" Hunny asked, climbing onto her lap.

Giving a sad smile to the small blonde haired boy, she said "I was beaten before I got taken by child services. My Dad and my two brothers both beat me every day. My brothers thought I was useless, and my dad blamed me for my mother's death. I got moved around a lot, because people didn't want me anymore, but that was until Mr. Silver took me in. I always wanted to be in the makeup industry, and because he doesn't have children, he's going to adopt me and make me his heir." Alex said to them. Tamaki and the twin's were crying and blowing their noses, while sobbing "that's such a tear Jerker!" Hunny, meanwhile, was bouncing up and down on Alex's lap while saying "you're just like Haru-chan! You're a girl dressed up as a boy too!"

"I guess I am." Alex said. "You do realize that all of the host club know that you are female." Kyouya pointed out. "Thank you captain obvious." Alex said sarcastically. Turning back to the rest of the group, Alex asked "Can you guys please keep this a secret?" The twins made it look like they were thinking hard, but then said "okay, but you got to let us dress you up whenever we want!" Alex said "okay." "Yay! Now we got another friend!" Hunny said gleefully. Alex gave him a little hug, and said "Yep!" "Why don't you let me hug you like that?" Tamaki asked whining. "Because you're creepy." Alex answered bluntly. That sent Tamaki off into his little emo corner, and had the twins laughing their heads off.

Laughing and having a good time, Alex felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could walk around without her bindings when she was with just the host club, but she had to put them back on when the costumers came, and when she was in classes. For some reason, Tamaki was acting even more clumsy than usual, and that ended up with him and Alex in embarrassing situations. Including a time when they fell with her pinned underneath him, and a hand that he didn't notice was on her chest. Hikaru went ballistic, and nearly beat Tamaki to a pulp. Mori had to restrain him until he calmed down.

Days soon turned to weeks, weeks soon turned to months, and Alex spent nearly all her spare time with the host club. The Guys all kept her secret, and in exchange, she joined their club. Alex was much more relaxed with them now, and even let Tamaki hug her sometimes. But she was still scared stiff when any other male besides those who were from the host club came close to her. The twins were like her personal body-guards. If any of the guys from the d-class came to make fun of how girly she looked, (they thought she was a guy, along with everyone else in the school except for the host club.) and tried to beat her up, her body-guards were there, to beat them up instead. Over the time Alex spent with them, she was close to Haruhi, Hunny, and the twins, but she spent most of her time with the twins.

They included her in their games and tricks, and she went along with them happily. She also let them play dress up with her whenever they wanted, but she said absolutely no dresses. So she did fashion shows with tons of different types of suits, shirts, pants, jeans, and all of that. She got used to all the attention from the females that came to the host club, and did her best to entertain them. She was dubbed the shy type, and fit into her role perfectly. Whenever she was asked a question, she would always stutter slightly, which all the girls found endearing. When Alex was given a compliment, she would blush and thank them, which the girls thought were adorable. Alex was always kind to them, and took the time to remember each of her customer's names.

The customers responded to that, and every day, more girls requested the shy raven haired 'boy'. At the moment, Alex was taking a break from her hosting, and was trying to squeeze in some study time. Math was her worst subject, and she was having a test on it in a few days. After a while, she gave in, and walked over to the twins table, who were still hosting, and she made a beeline towards Hikaru, who was closer to her. Then placing herself on his lap, she got comfy, and looked up at him with puppy eyes. The girls at the table immediately went "Awwww!" and Alex asked, "Can you please help me with my homework?" She knew this was a very effective way to get his attention, and it worked, because he was all eyes for her, and he was blushing like crazy.

"S-sure!" he responded. Alex was not very big to begin with, but not as small as Hunny. So she was just the right size for Hikaru's lap. Leaning against him, she opened her math book, and pointed out the questions she didn't get. Meanwhile, Hikaru was having a horrible time trying to focus on the task at hand. Kaoru was snickering behind his hand at his brother's state, and then went back to entertaining the lady's, while Hikaru helped his little lap buddy. _This could turn into romance. _Kaoru thought, as he glanced at his brother once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tamaki had been watching Alex for quite some time now. (*cough* still a stalker!*cough*) the way she smiled, and laughed, always made his face heat up for some reason. Whenever she let him hug her, his heart skipped a beat, and he would hug her with all his might. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. She seemed so small and fragile, and he wanted to protect her from all the scary things of this world. But, every time she was near him, she was whisked away by one of the twins. Usually Hikaru. Every time she looked at the reddish-brown haired boy with that look of love, he felt the little green monster threatening to take over. Recently, he had a horrible case of the blush syndrome, as he called it. Every time he was near her, his heart-rate accelerated, and whenever she said something to him, he blushed 10 different shades of red.

"So what are we doing for the next host club event?" Alex asked, snapping Tamaki out of his thoughts. "Well, I was thinking of having a holiday for the host club at my family's summer home." Kyouya said. Haruhi spoke up and asked "the same one as last time, at the beach?" "It's by a beach, yes, but it's a different house. We're going to go to Hawaii." "**Yes**!" everyone yelled, with the exception of Kyouya and Mori. Alex's eyes started watering and she sniffed, saying "B-but I don't have a passport! How will I get there? I won't be able to come!" now crying, the twins, Tamaki and Hunny rushed over to her and try to comfort her. Hunny offered her cake, while the twins wrapped their arms around her and whispered soft words into her ears. Tamaki just stood in front of her and said, "Don't worry! We'll make a passport for you! Right mom?" Tamaki turned to 'mom' and looked at the black haired boy expectantly.

"Actually, I already made a passport for her." Kyouya responded. Perking up, Alex asked "really?" and smiled when the shadow king nodded his head. Rushing over to him, she gave him a hug. "Oh thank you Kyou-chan! That was great thinking ahead on your part! You're always so smart and prepared. That's what I admire about you." She told him. And then, to everyone's surprise and utter shock, you could see a very, very, **very **light shade of pink spread across Kyouya's face that was barely noticeable. Did the shadow king just... _**blush?**_ No. It must be the lights. They were making weird colours. "Well, pack your swimsuits, because we will be going swimming." He said, awkwardly putting his arms around the girl who was still clinging to his waist. Looking up, he was greeted by the evil glares of Tamaki and the twins. Alex let go, and turned to the boys who were normal again. Frowning, she said "I just remembered that I don't have a swimsuit! My old one got too small." The twins jumped up and immediately offered to let her use some of their mom's designs.

Having been convinced into coming to the twin's house, she was dragged into the huge mansion after school. Alex was led into a room with hundreds of swimsuits. She was greeted by twin maids, who were waiting to help me pick out a swimsuit. I shooed the male twins out of the door, and turned to the vast amount of swimsuits again. The female twins were already going through them and holding up various ones for me to try on. Hikaru and Kaoru were plastered against the door, desperately trying to hear what was going on inside. One of the maids held up a one piece, a shapeless one that was blue and had buttons down the front. Alex took one look at it and gagged. "One: that is probably one of the worst swimsuits I've seen in here. Two: the top is too flat. I'll be popping out of it." Queue the blushed from the male twins with the image that was in their minds. (Perverts.) "Three, I'm opting for a bikini. All those are always prettier. And a good off the shoulder white shirt to go with the bikini. I could put some large bangles to go with the shirt... yep! A complete outfit."

"You could be a designer with that kind of Idea Alex-sama." One of the maids said. Smiling at her, Alex replied "actually, that's what I want to be. In fact, I used to model. My modeling name was Alexis Naiha. I changed my last name for... various reasons." The maids who where holding a pile of clothes in each of their arms, dropped their loads, and gaped at her in shock. "**Your **Alexis Naiha? We both thought you were similar to her, but we didn't think you were actually **her**!" they practically screamed at her. Giving a bit of a shy smile, Alex rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. On the other side of the door, two people collapsed. Alex was the world famous model Alexis Naiha? Why didn't they notice before? Well sure, she had waist length hair before, and wore female clothes, but how could she model when she was switching between foster houses all the time? The model was known for her beautiful blue eyes, and perfect face. But she was mostly known for her kind personality.

The current Alex, had finished choosing her swimsuit, and was putting away the other ones when she yelled "I know you two are listening, so you might as well come in." Opening the door, the twins fell forward, and landed on their faces inside the room. "ow." They said in unison. "Are you two packed yet?" she asked them. "Why didn't you tell me you were a famous model?" they screamed at her. "Didn't think it was important." She told them with a shrug of the shoulders. They did a faint scene, and yelled at her "NOT IMPORTANT?" she did a little wave of the hand over her shoulder as she walked away from them. Giving each other a look, they sneaked up behind her, and wrapped their arms around her waist and asked "So you wouldn't mind modeling for us?" they asked. "n-no. I guess not." She said. High-fiving each other, the twins responded "good."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now on their way to the beach, she was playing truth or dare with everyone Kyouya's privet jet. Alex hadn't gone yet, and she sincerely hoped that the twins weren't the ones who asked her to do something. You see, whenever she played truth or dare, she always picked dare. She loved dares. But with the twins… they could be just plain evil. But alas, the twins grinned evilly and asked in innocent voices "Alex, truth or dare?" "Uh…d-dare?" she responded. Then realising that could be the stupidest thing she could ever do, she said in a rush "w-wait! Can I change –""Nope!" the twins interrupted her, with scary looking faces. "Alex, we dare you, to sit on one of our laps. The rest of the way there…" Alex let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. "…facing towards us." Never mind. This would be awkward. Letting out a groan of frustration, she looked around.

**Alex's POV**

Okay... let's sort out the options. Hunny? Nope. I'd crush him or something if I sat on him. Didn't want that. Mori? Maybe. He was very big and nice. So I wouldn't mind him. Kyouya? No. He'd just blackmail me with it later or something. Tamaki...possibility. The twins? I could lie across the both of them. Wait, scratch that, I could only choose one. "Hey, Haruhi doesn't count does she? Because you didn't say anything about me not being able to sit on a females lap." The reddish-browned haired devils smirked at me and said "no. It has to be male." looking back at Tamaki, I noticed he was sulking slightly. Switching from my seat beside Hikaru, I go to the empty place beside him and poked the blonde haired boy's stomach. He made a little 'eep' sound, and quickly looked up at me. "So... what's wrong?" I asked him, giving him a 'you can tell me anything' smile. Blushing, he looked down and said "w-well, I can't tell you." I pouted, but left the matter alone. He was staring off into space again, so I poked him again and said "I'll be sitting on Tamaki's lap." Tamaki, who was blushing before, was blushing even redder now. So I quickly got up and got comfy on his lap, trying to make this as painless as possible.

Thankfully, I had decided to wear shorts today, and not a dress, which I suspected the twins to dress me up in later. Looking behind me, I looked around and then asked "okay... Mori! Truth or dare?" looking over at me, he gave his famous stoic look, then said in a low voice "truth." Rolling my eyes, I said "real dangerous Mori." And thought of a good truth question to ask. "Hmm... has a girl ever literally thrown herself at you? And you have to tell us about It." looking uncomfortable the poor guy, he scratched the back of his head and answered "a girl was talking to me alone once, and she jumped me, trying to get a kiss." After a few moments of silence, I couldn't help but laugh. The image of a desperate girl throwing herself at the stoic third year and imagining him knocked over with his arms and legs flailing was just too much. Apparently the twins also found it funny, so I was laughing with them with tears in our eyes. I ran out of breath and my air came in gasps. I leaned forward and put my forehead on Tamaki's chest. Wait... Tamaki's chest? Oh crap! I had forgotten that I was Tamaki's lap! Jerking my head up, the top of my head collided with his jaw. "Owwww!" we both wailed. Rubbing the top of my head, I looked up and saw a big bandage over the spot I had hit him. Not even wanting to know how it got there, I gently put my hand on it and said in a soft voice "Sorry Tama-Chan." The everyone excluding Haruhi Kyouya and Mori said "Awwww!" Tamaki quickly said "D-don't worry! It doesn't hurt! I'm fine!" but I had already seen him wince. Quickly giving him a peck on the bandaged spot, I then asked Kyouya who was right beside Tamaki how much longer until we got there, not noticing an enraged Hikaru who was kicking and struggling while being held back by Kaoru and Haruhi. When we finally arrived, Tamaki and I were the last people to get out of the plane. When I got out, I was overjoyed, and started bouncing around. "This is where you go on holidays? It's great! Oooh! Is there a beach? Come on! Let's go see!"

I squealed, grabbing the twin's hands and dragged them around to the other side of the house. When we got there, I stood and stared, looking at the sheer beauty of it. "I haven't been to a beach before." I said quietly. Every turned to me in shock. "Y-you mean never? As in never ever?" Hikaru asked in a small voice. I shook my head, and looked down at my toes. I was suddenly swept into a hug. Tamaki was squeezing the life out of me, the twins, and Hunny following soon after. Striking a heroic pose, Tamaki then announced "we shall now make this the best first time at the beach for Alex!" choking because of the lack of air and because I was laughing so hard at the Idiot's weird pose, I cried for help. Suddenly being lifted high into the air, strong arms held me aloft, far above the other boys. I was then slung over a broad shoulder, and taken into the house. Wait, sorry, correction, mansion. I know I had been in mansions before, like my own house obviously, but this place was probably bigger than my own mansion. And this was only one of the summer homes!

I waved at the little crowd who was swiftly being left behind. They then snapped out of there state of shock and ran after me. "Come on Mori! Let Daddy have his wife!" Tamaki whined. "Yeah! Give her ba... wait, did you just say wife?" Hikaru asked. Immediately turning an odd mixture of purple, red and pink, Tamaki said "N-NO! I said daughter! I said let daddy have his daughter back!" still up on Mori's shoulder, I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow at the blond. Not wanting to make this poor boy dig himself into a deeper hole than he already had, I spoke up and asked "is there a Hot tub here? I always wanted to see if all of us could fit in a hot tub." Now the attention was back on me, and Kyouya responded "yes. We do." Smiling, I announced "good. We are officially going in the hot tub after snack!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a very filling meal of some of her favourite foods, she dashed upstairs to her bedroom that she was sharing with someone. She didn't know who exactly, but she could tell she was, because there were some suitcases on the other bed. Ignoring the bags completely, she started rifling through hers and eventually found the bikini she was going to wear. Also fishing out an oversized loose off the shoulder white shirt, she slipped into the items, and then tied a large piece of white silk that went with the black and white of her swimsuit around her waist. Finally brushing her hair so it was slightly bushy, she headed out the door only to crash into something, thus making her land her butt.

Looking up, she saw two identical faces, and the same confused expression. "Now what" Hikaru started, "were you doing in our room?" Kaoru finished. Looking at the two idiots who weren't making a move to help her up at all, she replied, "What are you two bakas talking about? This is my room. And I'm already sharing it with…" then realization hit her. "oh-no." she said, backing up. The twins, now with evil grins on their faces said "oh yes." And was approaching her. Before she could make a break for it, Kaoru grabbed her, and flung her over his shoulder. Hikaru changed in a flash in the bathroom, and Kaoru handed her over to him, while he himself was changing. Still struggling, she felt like a sack of potatoes. Once, she successfully elbowed him in the back.

"Ow." Was all he said, even though it really didn't hurt. Hikaru was laughing to himself on the inside, at the futile attempts to escape from the dainty girl on his shoulder. He was taken out of his thoughts when he received a kick to the stomach. So he gave her a smack on the ass. She squeaked, and then hung limp. Now she had her elbows on his back, and was cradling her chin. "So mean. He should be spanked. Not me. I am so throwing him into the water tomorrow." She mumbled to himself "you try that." He said to her. "Hika-ruuuuuu" she whined, "let me dooooown!" the red haired boy pretended to think for a moment before he said "no." Kaoru came out then and he asked "ready to go?" and his twin nodded before following his brother outside the room. Alex wasn't appreciating being carried around like this, so she kept mumbling to herself. Next thing she knew, she was deposited into the hot tub. Bursting out of the water, she flipped her hair behind her, and she placed a hand on her hip. The entire host club was looking at her now. They were practically drooling, with the exception of Hunny, Mori and Kyouya, who hid it better. The image before them was stunning, and could have been on a poster.

Alex was standing there, her white shirt now transparent and clinging to her body, her hair was wet, and was just messy enough to look extremely sexy, and her bikini bottoms perfectly complemented her toned legs. Gulping, Hikaru asked Tamaki, "Boss, how a girl like Alex get mistook for a boy?" the blond was silent for a moment before he responded "I have no clue." Alex was irritated, but that just made her all the cuter. "Are you guys coming in or not? It's awfully lonely in here with just me. And where is Haruhi?" she asked. In his low voice, Mori responded "she was tired. She went to bed early." Giving a small smile, she said "oh. Okay." Before sitting in one of the seats in the hot tub. Leaning back, she gave out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Opening one of her eyes, she asked "are you guys coming in?" and everyone scrambled to get in. The twins immediately found spots on either side of her, and they started to tease the poor girl. When she had her eyes closed, they would poke her cheek, and she would bat it away. Eventually getting tired of this, she whined

"Tamakiiiii, the twins are being meeeeean." And the blonde had to come rescue the damsel in distress. "Leave her alone you shady twins! First you annoy my poor daughter, now you annoy poor Alex!" and the rant went on like this, until Alex's eyes became heavy. "Ugh. Kyouya? How hot is this?" "Around 100 degrees, why?" she groaned and responded "I always fall asleep when I'm warm and comfortable. So don't blame me if I konk out." Shaking his head, the be speckled boy asked "why don't you just go to bed?" "No. I want to stay in here. I'm comfortable." Was what she said before she tried to get comfortable against the hot tub edge again. That only got her kriks in the neck. She finally climbed onto Hikaru's lap and cuddled up before falling asleep. Snickering a little, Kaoru said "I think she thinks your warm and comfortable Hikaru. That must mean your slightly squishy." With an intake of breath, Hikaru protested "I am not! She just like's my lap the best."

Alex shifted and murmured something before going still again. Standing up with the Raven haired girl in his arms, Hikaru said "I better get her to bed. I don't want her to get sick from staying in here for too long." And he stepped out of the warm hot tub. Wrapping her in a towl, he carried her to their room, and lay her on the bed. He was about to leave, when Alex, half asleep whispered "don't leave. I don't like being alone." The Red haired boy considered it for a moment before saying "okay. Just let me change first." And he quickly slipped on some dry clothes in the bathroom. Placing the covers over the girl and himself, he encircled her with his arms and she put her head against his chest. They fell asleep like that, warm and comfortable together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex was very warm, and she was completely comfortable. The reason she was so warm, is because there was a wonderful heat source right beside her. Gripping some of the material that was on the heat source, she pulled herself closer, if that was even possible, and she wrapped herself around the thing like she would a huggy pillow. Kaoru looked at the sleeping girl wrapped around his older brother and snickered. She was a clinger in her sleep, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind. He looked quite comfortable too with his face buried into the girl's neck. They just lay there, in a tangle of arms and legs, sheets in a mess, sleeping peacefully. This was too good an opportunity to give up. Whipping out his camera, he snapped a few photos to show the rest of the host club. Sneaking back out of the room, he dashed downstairs, and saw everyone else at the table, eating breakfast. Waving his phone in front of their faces, he said triumphantly "Hikaru has got a girlfriend!"

At this, Tamaki choked on his croissant, and started having coughing fits. Recovering quickly, he snatched Kaoru's phone and stared at the picture. He gave this weird squeak, and dropping the phone, he rushed upstairs to 'save his precious daughter'. (*cough* wife! *cough*) meanwhile, after Kaoru had left, Hikaru had woken up, and found he couldn't see. But his face was against something warm, soft, and it smelled like strawberries. He could also feel something like arms and legs wrapped around his chest and torso. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had stayed with Alex after she had asked him. He had accidently fallen asleep. Now she was wrapped around him like he was her lifeline. Actually, he didn't mind, and he found it was very comfortable. But it got extremely uncomfortable when a certain blonde haired idiot burst into the room. His face was red with rage, and steam was pouring from his ears. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled, startling Alex awake and making her fall off the bed. She stood up, and found she was still in her bikini from last night.

That set Tamaki off again. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER IN THAT! SHE'LL GET A COLD NOW!" Hikaru just rolled his eyes and asked "So you'd rather me see her naked? I can't take off her bathing suit without seeing her naked. Or let me guess, you wanted to change her?" Alex went bright red with Tamaki at that. "N-no, don't worry, I'm fine, just a bit tired-" and was cut off by the need to sneeze. She did, and it ended up coming out as a little squeak, and it almost sounded like a fairy sneezing, if that made any sense. She straightened up and blushed a little, saying "Just the dust. I'm going to go have a shower, so you two can go downstairs." The two didn't move. They just stood there, glaring at each other. She finally sighed and said "Now." They jumped and rushed out of the room, running down the stairs. She quickly cleaned herself up and came out, rooting through her bags for something decent to wear. Oh great. Martin (Mr. Silver) must have switched all my packed clothes with cutesy girl things. Sighing again, she randomly picked a dress, and slipped into it after securing her underclothes. Peeking around the corner, she looked around to see if it was clear. Knowing some of those boys, they'll jump her exclaiming how cute she was in the dress.

Seeing it was safe, she stepped out, quickly making her way down the massive hall. She passed the kitchen, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice said "Trying to make a getaway?" she whipped around, and saw the source of the voice sitting on a chair by the window, sipping a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. His hair was sticking up slightly, and his eyes were slightly red. "You just got up too Kyouya?" she asked, while walking over to him. Sitting down beside him, he nodded, and responded "That idiot blond woke me up with all the shouting. And their loud voices in the dining room are giving me a headache." Alex smiled at this, and reaching forward, she fixed his ruffled hair, and straightened his tie. "there." Was all she said, before standing up. Nodding her head towards the door, she asked "You coming? You've got to face them sometime." He simply sighed before hauling himself up off the chair. Bringing his coffee and newspaper with him, he walked through the entryway of the kitchen, heading towards the dining room.

They both walked in, side by side, and they were greeted by loud voices and annoyed grumbling. It all stopped when they caught site of Alex though, and Tamaki, the Twins and Honey rushed over, telling her how adorable she was in the dress. She just stood there with a bored expression while she was being hugged and squished, while begging Mori for help with her eyes. He did help, lifting her out of harm's way, before setting her at her spot at the breakfast table. She quickly filled the empty plate in front of her filled with left over breakfast food, and ate quickly. After several mouthfuls, she asked "What are we doing today?" Tamaki was first to respond, saying "we were going down to the beach! But I wanted to go to a commoners beach, since we've only been to privet ones before." Alex just shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't mind, but only if everyone agrees." They did, excited by this prospect, and rushed off to get changed into swimsuits.


End file.
